


Wandless Vanishing

by ChuckAl



Series: HP Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Cross-Generation Relationship, HP Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckAl/pseuds/ChuckAl
Summary: Teddy is bonkers powerful, but he only uses his power for very, very good things.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952299
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Wandless Vanishing

**Author's Note:**

> HP Kinktober 2020 Day 29: Wandless Magic
> 
> This is just a quick scribble because I couldn’t Not do something for wandless, but I didn’t plan anything or give myself time to make it lmao


End file.
